Candela Laser Corporation in collaboration with scientists at the University of Chicago proposes to develop a diagnostic instrument to measure the plasma lipoprotein distribution samples after their separation by density gradient ultracentrifugation. The separation method has been developed by Dr. Angelo Scanu and his colleagues at the University of Chicago. The lipoprotein class is identified by location in the density gradient and the envisioned diagnostic instrument will measure the level of each class by UV absorption spectroscopy utilizing a fiber optic probe. The detection and quantitation of plasma lipoproteins are an important diagnostic tool to aid the clinician in the treatment of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease which is responsible for more than 550,000 deaths in the U.S. each year. With the proposed instrument, a larger number of patients can be analyzed at less cost.